1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to management of a workforce and more specifically to allocating a task to a user in the workforce.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assigning tasks to members of a workforce is typically performed by randomly assigning members or by a manager who supervises a defined number of members. These methods become inefficient as the workforce expands or as information about members becomes outdated and/or sparse. Further, some workforces, such as those that exist through social networks on the Internet, may be unable to collect reliable data about an incoming member. Therefore, there is a need for allocating tasks to members of large workforces where a limited amount of information about each member is known.